love is all i have to give to you
by like ur dying
Summary: srry i had to delete the orignal. But this is about Peeta and katniss find out that they are going back to the arena THIS IS WAY DIFFERENT FROM THE ORIGNAL. Based on Catching Fire  Contains spoilers  R&R plz
1. Chapter 1

We gather around the television at seven-thirty waiting to see what they will choose to happen for this year Quarter Quell. We direct our attention to the giant television screen. The anthem begins to start and my throat tightens with fear, as President Snow and a small boy make there way to the stage. The small boy is holding a little wooden box in front of him. Once the anthem ends President Snow begins to talk about The Dark Days to remind the districts people, we will never have power. Every twenty - five years the anniversary of The Dark Days would be marked by what's called the Quarter Quell. President Snow blabbers on about the previous Quarter Quells.

"On the seventy-fifth anniversary, as a reminder to the rebels that even the strongest of the strong cannot overcome the power of the capitol, the male and female tributes will be reaped from the existing pool of victors!"

My mother gives a faint shriek and I see Prim cover her face with her hands like she is sad. Then I realize two male and one female. I'm going back to the Arena! I run out the door to find Peeta walking around and I need someone to cling to right now.

"Peeta!" I yell I'm running as fast as I can when I finally reach him I just hug and I start crying. I'm so upset. The only thing I think to say is "Peeta, I choose you."

"What wait what? What about Gale?" he says He starts smiling but I just beery my head into his chest.

"I don't care about him. I love you and only you."

Do you love me as much as I love you?" he asks

"Yes, I love you, just you and only you and I just want it be just you nobody else." I say

He gets down on one knee.

" Katniss Everdeen, I promise to love you forever and ever as long as I live will you do the honor of marrying me?" he says I'm to much in shock and I just kiss him and I think this first time I ever really moved towards him, but heck all I care about is Peeta right now.

"I take that as a yes." he says with a sigh of relief

"I love you Peeta Mellark." I yell "So…. Much."

"I love you Katniss Everdeen. You're the only thing in my life I look forward to see. The way you smile. The way you sing. Now I'm not a goner. Its not gravity holding me down to earth its you." he says I truly loved Peeta. He is my special someone. H e begins to put a gold engagement ring on my 'ring' finger. Its doesn't have a special gems or designs. Just a simple gold engagement ring. We walk hand and hand until we get to the steps of my house. He kisses me goodnight but I want him to stay.

"Stay with me." I say immediately after I say that he comes up with response so fast he probably didn't have to think about it. "Always." We walk inside my house. It's so warm and cozy we make our way up the stairs. My room is right in front of the stairs as we wall through the door he immediately sits down on my bed. When I finally sit down. He puts his arm around me, and I begin to start a weird conversation." When are we going to have the Wedding?" I question "Ummmm…..What's your favorite time of the year?" it sound like he is trying to get off topic.

"New Years!" I say "Well then that settles that we can get married when it's New Years." As soon as Peeta finishes Cinna burst through the door!" You're getting married! So… much to do the cake, dress, tux where it's going to be! So so much to do Portia and I will get right on it! Oh this will be wonderful!" he walks out of the room. It looked like he was skipping.

"Let the attention begin." I say He gives me a look like this is not what I wanted. Like I didn't want to marry him. There was a part of me that wanted to the other part but that's just for one reason. I don't want to bring a child into this world because of the Games.

"If you're having second thoughts." He says sadly" No, I want you I always will." I begin to kiss. He seems to be upset like I'm lying to him. I just sit there kissing my fiancé. Until the door opens and there is Prim and My Mother just standing with a big smile on there face.

Then they walk away. Thank God I can't stand this attention. I see flashing out the window so I walk over to see what it is. I see a billion Capitol cars and one upset Gale. But I wasn't really worried about him. It is my choice to choose Peeta or him. The one that I couldn't live without.

Next day

"Paparazzi, oh great." I say they are surrounding my front yard then the idea pops in my head. I grab Peeta by the hand and we walk downstairs. I see Cinna trying to formulate a design for the dress. I pull Peeta towards him and we peek over his shoulder. I see a spaghetti strap dress. It has arrows pointed to tell the details and the rim of it is little ruffles. I see in dark pencil shading Cinna sketching a Mockingjay right were my tummy is. It takes up that part of dress. "Beautiful." Peeta says Leave it to Peeta to say it's beautiful. "Perfect." I say Cinna turns around. "How are little love-birds? I just called Octavia, Venia, Flavius, and Portia. Once they heard the news Octavia went walking around the Capitol and with her big mouth, now everyone in Panem knows you love-birds are getting married.

"Yea figured someone had to open there mouth." I say Peeta begins to chuckle. "I guess we should just face it, Katniss I know you don't want the attention, but if we don't face it they will never leave. Besides you won't be alone you, we are a team now and we face it together." Peeta says I give a slight nod. Cinna gives us a smile. "I brought some nice clothes for you to wear. Better get ready love-birds." Once we strip of our clothing and get dressed we walk out of the house hand and hand. Peeta holding my hand straight forward so everyone can see the ring on my ring finger. The paparazzi begin to ask us question. Some questions I can't answer so I direct the question to Peeta. Besides we are a team now so we need to act like it right?


	2. Chapter 2

As soon as we walk back inside the phone begins to ring. Peeta walks towards the ringing and answers the phone. Now he looks mad and very intense. He hangs up the phone. He walks over to me.

"Katniss if I told you, I had to purpose to you on camera what would you say?"

"Wait! What! Who was that?" I say

"Ummmm… Prez…..Presid

President Snow." he says with a worried/mad face.

"What did he want?" I say

" Um… he said since we are getting married I have to purpose with you in front of camera, that will be linked to everyone's tv, but if we get married he said there is a possibility District 12 wont have to be apart of this years games!"

"Well I guess that's okay. You'll have to get a ring then from your house." I grab his arm and begin to pull him up the stairs to my room. He goes to sit on my bed and I go over to the dresser and pull out the pearl he gave me.

"Will this work? I mean we can get it added to the ring or something." I say

"Yes I can see if they can engrave it into the ring." he says

"Peeta we have started planning our wedding. It's December 20th.

"Yes I know Mrs. Mellark. I love saying that!"

"Well I love hearing it Mr. Mellark. Now we have to figure out what we are going to do. Cinna is creating our outfits. We will have to find a perfect place to have it." I say Peeta has long frown but I kiss him and it turns into a big smile.

We walk down to stairs .Pass Cinna and to my surprise I see Portia there both working so hard I can literally see the sweat run down there faces. We walk out the door. It's snowing. I run outside and stand in the middle of the so called road and start messing with the snow. Peeta just standing on the steps watching me. I grab some snow and pack it into a ball and throw it a Peeta. He shakes in fear but then he realizes its snow.

He runs and grabs some snow and hides somewhere. I'm trying to spot him but I can't. Out of no where a snowball hits my shoulder. I see Peeta hiding behind a trash can. I run and jump into his arms and kiss him.

"I love you !" I yell. I want the world to know that I love Peeta! I wonder when he will ever purpose again. Because the wedding is in 3 weeks. He is still carrying me. He begins to spins and we head towards the door. When we get through door he carries me up stairs , to my room and throws me on my bed. He grabs some paper and pen and begins to design our wedding invites. He is so artistic. Its covered with flower petals, trees, and a arrow that look like its flying across the paper.

" I wonder who we can invite?" I ask " I don't know. Does it really matter?" he says

" Well…. We have to invite our family….. Though. What about Haymitch and Effie? Some Merchant kids and Seam kids.

The Capitol will send camera crew to tape us. Madge…um that's all I can think of Sweetheart. " I say

" Well it doesn't have to be a big wedding. It can be just a simple wedding. In a way." He says I nod my head slighty and rest my head on his chest. So muscular, buff from carrying the flour.

"I guess we can just invite them." he says softly We give the design to Cinna so he can create it. I guess. Were in my room laying on bed. Peeta begins to stroke my hair. I begin to fall asleep and have a wonderful dream. I see two children a girl and a boy. The girl has ashy blonde hair and gray eyes. The boy has dark brownish hair with blue eyes. There playing in the meadow. I see Peeta and I sitting on a blanket with a picnic basket. Are these our children? Im shaken awake and I see Peeta is not here next to me. I look and I see Prim shaking me. I smell breakfast.

" Whats wrong! Where is Peeta?" I get up quickly to find Peeta is downstairs. I sigh. I thought something bad happened to him. I run down the stairs with tears flying off my face towards him and I hug him I need his comfort. I thought he left me. He begins to stroke my hair and brushing the tears away from my eyes.

" I woke up and you were gone. I…1 thought they toke you away from me!" I begin to beary my head in to his chest. He lifts my head up from his chest with his hands.

" I love you, I will never leave you." he says for some reason Peeta knows how to lift my spirits high. He knows everything about me. He is my soul mate. I cant live without. Just the thought of him not being here with me makes me start sobing.

"Shhhh its okay Katniss. Its ok" he says

" Peeta."I say " I love you." It just happens so fast im kissing him and I don't realize it, I begin to wrap my arms around his neck pulling him close. Its like the interviews. We didn't see each other after The Hunger Games. When we kissed during the interviews we didn't pay attention to anyone.

That's what I feel like right now. We are surrounded by people and me and him are just kissing. Cinna comes up and begins to talk.

"That's enough love-birds. Save it for the Honeymoon." Honeymoon? What is a Honeymoon? But whatever it is it sounds exciting. I just notice the eyes around the room staring at us waiting to see what we do next. Peeta and me walk out the front door all the eyes are following us. But Peeta shuts the door in there face so now I feel safe. I run into the street to find Peeta lifting me into the air by my hips. He sets me down. I see the light from inside the house creep out the door. I see Prim she is running towards us. There is still snow on the ground from the other night. I see Peeta on my far right packing the leftover snow into the a snowball. He begins to aim at Prim. I gather snow really quick and just plum it on Peeta. He gives me a smile and throws a snowball at me and it hits Prim. I gather more snow and begin to ambush Peeta with my clumps of snow. He begins to dodge them. I begin to run out and I see snowballs flying at me. There not from Peeta but Prim! I walk over to Peeta and hold out my hand.

"Truce!" I say and he nods his head slightly. It looks like he is trying to find Prim.


End file.
